Chocolate sorpresa
by Nao Saotome Malfoy
Summary: Ranma está en el dojo molesto porque Akane no le hace caso cuando recibe chocolate de San Valentín de una misteriosa chica ¿quien es esa chica? ¿y por qué Ranma acepta su chocolate?


**Primero de todo y mas importante, los personajes no me pertenecen, son todos de mi reina Rumiko.**

**Traigo una pequeña historia que tenía escrita desde San Valentín y bueno, aunque ya hace tiempo que pasó esa fecha he decidido subirla igualmente, no es muy largo es mas bien cortito pero quise darle una oportunidad. También quiero avisar que pronto habrá actualización de Protectora ya que estoy terminando de editar y corregir el capítulo. **

**Siento mucho si se me escapa alguna falta de ortografía y espero que me dejéis vuestras opiniones, tanto buenas como malas, toda crítica es buena. Agradezco de corazón a todos aquellos que se gastan su tiempo para leer mis historias, dejarme un review o mandar mis historias a favoritos o simplemente seguirlas. Aunque para vosotros sea darle a un simple botón para los que escribimos significa muchísimo ya que nos deja ver que lo que plasmamos aquí os divierte y os gusta. Muchas gracias de antemano :)**

**Sin mas, a leer**

* * *

**Chocolate sorpresa**

Ranma se encontraba practicando en el dojo. Ya no quedaba rastro de ese niño de dieciséis que había llegado a Nerima para ponerla patas arriba y llenarla de artistas marciales, príncipes locos y magos malvados.

Ya era un hombre, tenía veinticinco años y era el _sensei_ del dojo. Él y Akane se hacían cargo de las clases desde hace dos años y no les podía ir mejor. Tenían clases por la mañana y por las tardes, él se encargaba de los más mayores y Akane de los niños.

Y hablando de Akane con ella todo iba de perlas, su relación iba viento en popa. De vez en cuando peleaban claro pero nada grave, las típicas discusiones de pareja que se arreglaban en poco tiempo, aunque normalmente era el quien sucumbía a ella y acababa arrastrándose suplicando su perdón.

Esa tarde era un día especial, era San Valentín y su chica le había dado un mísero beso y nada más. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una broma bien orquestada, que Akane le terminaría dando algo pero a medida que pasaba el día la muy marimacho no se había dignado en aparecer por el dojo y mucho menos a darle un chocolate, ni siquiera le había sugerido una cena romántica los dos solos.

\- Boba – bufó por lo bajo mientras realizaba un complicado _kata_ – ¿Cómo se le ocurre no darme un chocolate?

Pegó un salto y cayó clavado en una posición de defensa, dio una patada y un puñetazo. Mientras avanzaba refunfuñaba por lo bajo lo malvada que era su chica al no estar a su lado un día como el de San Valentín. Dio un golpe alto, una patada baja y pego un grito. Respiró ahogado pues había dejado toda su frustración en ese _kata_, estaba exhausto. Las gotas de sudor recorrían su frente haciéndola brillar y caían por su cuello hasta perderse por el kimono.

Dio una larga y profunda respiración y exhalo sonoramente cerrando los ojos. Entonces unas palmadas se hicieron presentes en el dojo. Eran palmaditas muy sonoras y rápidas.

Se giró para observar a la pequeña niña de largo cabello negro y ojos avellana que le observaba desde la puerta. Iba vestida con un traje escolar y estaba un poco sucia, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír con calma.

\- Meiko ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Sabía que estabas aquí – dijo entrando veloz al dojo sin ser invitada. Ranma sonrió más ampliamente y se agachó a la altura de la pequeña.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó limpiándose una mancha de chocolate de la mejilla.

\- Así es, quería entregarte esto – buscó rápida entre los bolsillos de su traje escolar y con una sonrisa que iluminó el dojo le entregó un pequeño chocolate en forma de ¿corazón? No tenía muy claro que forma era esa pero igualmente le pareció adorable, el emboltorio mal puesto era de corazoncitos rosas y estaba algo roto – En el cole nos han explicado lo que es San Valentín y como tú eres el hombre más guapo del mundo y al que más quiero pues es mi deber regalarte algo.

Ranma aceptó el regalo conmocionado, jamás se esperó que la pequeña le obsequiara algo así pero sintió un calorcito especial en su corazón cuando observó de cerca el regalo – Vaya Meiko, muchas gracias ¿lo has hecho tú sola?

La niña negó – Mi mamá me ayudo – llevo sus manos atrás y se balanceo tímidamente un par de veces poniendo un puchero que a Ranma le pareció adorable – ¿te gustó?

\- Por supuesto que si – contestó Ranma acariciando el pelo de Meiko – es el mejor regalo de San Valentín que he recibido nunca.

Los ojos de la niña se encendieron como dos luceros – ¿de verdad? ¿No me mientes?

\- Te doy mi palabra de artista marcial – con esas palabras la niña ahogó un gritito llevándose las manos a la boca. Sabía que para él no había nada más sagrado que su palabra de artista marcial así que definitivamente no le estaba mintiendo.

Saltó a los brazos de Ranma quien la recogió con cariño besando su coronilla. La pequeña se separó de el con una sonrisa que ocupaba toda su carita y dio un par de saltitos para girarse y dirigirse a la mujer que había observado todo desde las sombras.

\- ¡Mami, mami! ¡Tenías razón! ¡A papi le ha gustado mucho mi chocolate!

Akane entró en el dojo con una dulce sonrisa y un delantal muy sucio. Meiko se lanzó a sus brazos y esta la alzó – Pues claro que si cariño.

Ranma se acercó a ellas y tomó a su niña en sus brazos – ¿es que dudabas que me iba a gustar? ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme recibir un chocolate de la niña más bonita del mundo? – la risa de la pequeña inundó el dojo y Ranma deseó proteger esa sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.

Su pequeña Meiko con cuatro años era la alegría de la casa. Era su pequeña consentida y la amaba con todo su corazón, además físicamente era clavadita a su madre consiguiendo conquistarle aún más.

\- Es que tenía miedo porque ya sabes que mami y yo no cocinamos muy bien.

Ranma besó con fuerza la mejilla de su hija – no me importa, no importa si sabe a rayos o al mejor chocolate del mundo, solo saber que lo haces tú con todo tu cariño es suficiente.

Meiko sonrió abiertamente abrazando el cuello de su padre – ¡Qué bien! ¡Pues todos los años de mi vida te haré uno!

\- Me parece un plan genial – dijo Ranma besando varias veces su mejilla haciendo sonreír a la niña.

Akane observaba con ternura la escena. Sabía que su marido estaba de mal humor porque no le había dado nada en San Valentín pero merecía la pena los gruñidos y las caras largas si al final del día iba a ser espectadora de un momento mágico entre sus dos más grandes amores.

Meiko se revolvió inquieta en los brazos de su padre para que la bajara. Una vez pisó el suelo del dojo se acercó a su madre tironeando su pantalón – ¿Cuándo podré darle a Ryuuji su chocolate?

\- ¿¡A quién!? – gritó Ranma.

Akane soltó un suspiro e ignorando el incipiente ataque de celos de su marido se agachó a la altura de Meiko y dijo – Mañana podrás dárselo tesoro.

\- Pero mañana no será San Valentín.

\- No importa cielo, lo importante es que sepa que le quieres mucho.

\- ¡Mi hija no quiere a ese mocoso! – gruñó Ranma cruzándose de brazos.

Akane rodó los ojos – Ranma por Kami, tienen cuatro años.

\- ¡Pero ese niño es un aprovechado igualmente! – Gruñó para luego poner cara de perrito abandonado y decirle a su hija – ¿Verdad que solo quieres a papi?

\- Te quiero más que a Ryuuji eso está claro – respondió Meiko llevándose un dedito bajo el mentón en un gesto pensativo que a Akane le pareció adorable – pero papi, también quiero a Ryuuji así que también tiene derecho a su chocolate de San Valentín.

\- Pero tesoro – protestó Ranma desesperado.

\- Papi no seas egoísta – le cortó Meiko poniendo un gesto de enfado en su carita y los brazos en jarras en un gesto muy típico de su madre cada vez que se enfadaba – tú tienes tu chocolate de papi así que Ryuuji tiene derecho a su chocolate de novio.

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza – ¡¿Su qué?!

Akane se sobó el puente de la nariz ante la exageración de su marido, quería echarse a reír pero sabía que eso solo cabrearía más a Ranma, por ende acabaría ella enfadada también y su Meiko disgustada, así que decidió cortar por lo sano.

Tomando la mano de su hija que miraba a su padre como si se hubiera vuelto loco se giró para salir del dojo – Meiko y yo estaremos en la sala comiendo chocolate y viendo películas, si cuando dejes de ser un idiota exagerado quieres unirte eres bienvenido.

Y salió del dojo dejándole solo con sus pensamientos apocalípticos sobre ese mocoso de la guardería llevándose a su niña lejos. Tal era la paranoia de Ranma que incluso se la imaginó vestida de novia diciéndole que se iba a casar y quiso tirarse de los pelos. No, su bebe no podía hacer eso aún era muy niña.

Poco a poco la coherencia volvió a él y se tranquilizó. Observó el chocolate que Meiko y Akane le habían hecho y sonrió, no podía evitar ser un idiota y un celoso con esas dos ¿Cómo no serlo cuando eran su mundo entero?

Dando un largo suspiro salió del dojo y una vez dentro de la casa corrió escaleras arriba para darse un rápido baño y quitarse el sudor. Tardo apenas diez minutos y cuando bajó al salón se encontró la bonita escena de su mujer e hija viendo una película de dibujos.

Sonrió al ver como Meiko abrazaba un feo peluche de cerdito negro que le daba escalofríos pero que era el favorito de su hija, quien a su vez era abrazada por su madre. Con tranquilidad se sentó tras su mujer abrazándola el también formando una especie de trenecito de abrazos.

\- ¿Ya has dejado de comportarte como un idiota? – preguntó Akane girando levemente su cara para mirarle.

Ranma le dio una sonrisa ladeada y besó rápidamente los labios de Akane – Eso nunca, es parte de mi encanto.

Akane soltó una risita y negó apoyándose en el pecho de su marido quien tomó una galleta que había en la mesa. Meiko imitó su gesto para luego decir – A pesar de que Ryuuji sea mi novio, tú siempre vas a ser mi chico favorito.

Ranma sonrió ampliamente y – Y tú siempre serás mi chica favorita tesoro.

Meiko siguió atenta a la película mientras Akane le dijo al oído a Ranma – Me voy a poner celosa.

Ranma sonrió y besó su sien – No tienes porque, en mi corazón hay sitio para ambas por igual.

Akane soltó una risita y se acomodó mejor – Me alegra oírlo, ahora cállate que no nos dejas ver la película.

La sonrisa de Ranma se hizo aún más grande. Si alguien le preguntara que es la felicidad el respondería dos nombres: Akane y Meiko Saotome.


End file.
